The Calling
By: maestro35, ShermanTheMythran on this wiki. __TOC__ 'Prologue' Our story begins on the world of Castle, far from the Nimbus System where the planet Crux is found. This story tells how maestro35, an ordinary minifigure, hears the call to join the epic battle to save imagination. 'Chapter 1' Part 1: The Exodus My parents were frequently arguing over what was to become of our lives. Our home. Our everything. Our home world of Castle was falling apart around us. The age as we knew it was rapidly being transformed into mindless bickering between two factions of knights. Our entire lifestyle as we knew it was in jeopardy. What should we do? Move to another world and start our lifestyles anew? Or stick around Castle, watch it transform into Kingdoms, and hope for the best? It was a difficult decision, but it had to be made. My mother wouldn't leave her world behind, and my father wouldn't let my brother and I grow up amidst the chaos. As for me, I had to agree with both. I loved Castle, and aspired like nothing else to be a knight: become a knight in shining armor, a hero in every way possible. But then again, I was much too young to change the world. I might not even live through the turmoil to fulfill my dream. My brother, maestro53, wanted to move; explore, find something new. After months of debates and family discussions, the difficult decision was made: my parents would stay, as they could not bear to leave their life, but maestro53 and I would go; we were just becoming old enough to find our places in the universe, and we needed a safe start. Part 2: A New Life Before long, we were off to LEGO City to stay with our eccentric uncle, who I never regarded very highly, but he intrigued me in a strange way; he was an inventor. He was quite a strange minifig, always rambling on about these strange visions he had, but could never interpret. The most fun we had there was with our cousin krom. Uncle Cacophony's only and widowed son, krom, with his bright green spikey hair and a cordouroy jacket to match his hair, was a major comfort and companion to us. After the three of us got old enough to start moving out and starting lives of our own, we were struck by a major tragedy: our uncle accidentally got himself smashed while working on an invention. Krom especially was devastated. The ground-shaking event reminded us that our parents were still in Castle, unsure of the road that lay ahead. My brother and I took krom with us when we decided to go see them. We found them in good health, and everything was going well. They had moved (for safety reasons) into a nearby Lion Kingdom village, and were quite happy. Yes, there was a war going on between the Lion and Dragon Knights, but conditions steadily improved until they were back to the conditions of the Castle era. After a month or so, we left back to LEGO City, as there was business that needed to be attended to there. Soon after we arrived there, we were shaken again: Dragon Knights had burned and destroyed everyone and everything in our parents' village. There were no survivors. Maestro53 and I had ourselves and krom now. Filled with anger for the cruelty of the universe, I was convinced that something needed to change. There was destruction everywhere. There was no way to stop it. Unless... Part 3: Shining Armor Industries I decided to live up to my dream of being a knight, in the most practical way you can in LEGO City. That includes fighting for what is right, building on principles of productive creativity, and helping those who need it. But how? I came up with a brilliant plan to stop destruction in its tracks, and turn it around for good. Shining Armor Industries, as it would be, would be an all-around constructive company dedicated to the right and fair usage of imagination and creativity. Ranging from architecture to construction to charity, Shining Armor Industries, I was convinced, was my destiny in my new life. I immediately set to work starting my dream creation, Shining Armor Industries. After the kinks were worked out, the company was established and was the proud designer and builder of many new buildings in LEGO City. The company also functioned as a supplier of clothing, food, and supplies for those who couldn't get them. I was the proud owner and creator of the company, my brother maestro53 was the second-in-command, and cousin krom wanted badly to be the chief builder. I gave him the job in a heartbeat, after seeing his plans! We quickly grew wealthy, only to use most of our wealth for the charity. With everything now set aright, you might think that I was totally happy. I was, for a while. But it wasn't too long before I began craving for that action that every knight gets. Every real knight. And then, I heard: the call. 'Chapter 2' Part 1: Another Recruit "Come help the Nimbus System!" a street crier rang out. "All volunteers needed to report to LEGO City space dock immediately!" I thought, what could they need help with over there? It's such a remote system... I asked him what the commotion was about. "You know that group of explorers looking for a way to expand creativity?" I nodded my approval. "Well, they found the legendary Nexus of Imagination." I gasped. "They didn't..." "They did," he interrupted. "However, that tycoon, you know, Baron Typhonus, did something that I didn't have the time to hear about, and it destroyed the Nexus of Imagination." I fumed with anger. "No!" "Yes, but the builder, Doctor, err, Overbuild is it? found one small remaining shard of the Nexus. He and the other two remaining explorers are protecting it from the corrupted imagination and its minions." "Wait, corrupted!? How was it corrupted!?" "The Nexus Force recruiters can tell you more. I'm just the street crier." He continued yelling the message out to all passer-bys on the street. I went to tell the news to krom and maestro53. This could be the outlet for all of my dreams! Part 2: Nimbus or Bust! To my surprise, maestro53 and krom were not very excited about the news. They were content with their lives as they were. I was sad to leave them, but I knew I just had to go. It was my life's dream. Fight against something, do good, be a real knight, and... saving imagination made it all the more worthwhile! I argued that we could bring Shining Armor Industries with us, as there would probably be a lot more need for it in the Nimbus Sytem than in LEGO City. They reluctantly agreed. Krom and I would be the first to head over to the Nimbus System, while maestro53 would stay back for a while and finish selling the company and packing up our remaining assets before coming over. Krom and I headed to the LEGO City space port about a week later, ready for travel. We arrived to find the port abnormally busy, with minifigures all crowding on one ship entitled Venture Explorer. I walked over to a minifig who looked like he was in charge, named "Nexus Force Guard". "Excuse me, but is this the ship taking recruits to the Nimbus System to protect imagination?" "It is indeed!" he bellowed. "What's your name, son? We just might have room for you..." "Maestro35. Maestro35, and this is krom." I motioned to krom. "Well, to get on board, go talk to the ship's captain to see if there's room for you. She's somewhere over in that crowd over there, I think." He pointed in the general direction of the ship's entrance. "Yeah, there she is. See her? In the green daredevil suit." "Yeah, I see her," I replied. "Thanks for the help!" He nodded, and krom and I walked over as the crowd disappeared onto the ship. I spoke up: "Excuse me, but is there room for two more on this ship?" "Sorry, only got room for one. The bunks are all taken but one." Just then, a speaker beeped frantically on the inside wall of the ship. "Excuse me one second." She briskly walked over to the wall. "Hello? Yes, Nexus Jay? Yeah, I'm just gonna take off now. Yeah... What!? This ship can't get there THAT fast... As many recruits as possible? The ship is nearly full. All the way full? I don't know if there's another single minifigure who will go, if I'm in such a hurry. Okay. Bye, Nexus Jay." She turned back to me and krom. "Would either of you be willing to go alone? We need volunteers desperately, and every minifigure counts. I won't be back here for a while, so..." "I'll go," I volunteered. I looked at krom to check if that was okay, and he nodded his approval. "Well, then you'd better hurry on board!" She smiled and gestured toward the ship. I turned to krom. "Will you come at the next available chance?" "Absolutely," he replied, and with that, said goodbye, and started back home. I turned back around to face the captain, and said, "I'm sorry, I never did get your name..." "Sky Lane. Captain Sky Lane, pleasure to be of service to you. And you are?" "Maestro35. Nice to meet you." I extended my hand, and we shook hands. "Would you mind explaining to me the details of the expedition, and why recruits are needed so badly? What will I be fighting? What am I going to do there? Sorry for all of the questions, but the street crier didn't say mu-" She cut me off. "Yes, I'm sure he said that we would provide more info, but we're really in a hurry right now, so I'll tell you once we're on board. Okay?" "Oh, yes, yes; of course." And with that, I boarded the Venture Explorer; the adventure had begun. Part 3: The Mission Unveiled After everyone had caught hold of either the walls or railings, the Venture Explorer lifted off of the ground. "Liftoff successful!" Sky Lane cheered over the loudspeaker. The passengers applauded. Now that we were airborne, I hurriedly placed my belongings on my bunk, and headed back out onto the main balcony to explore. I met with the captain there. "Now that we're in the air, could you please tell me the details of the expedition?" I eagerly asked, nearly bouncing up and down. "Absolutely!" she replied. So she motioned me to have a seat with her on a nearby bench, and she shared the story. : "It started out when a very rich and famous scholar by the name of Baron Typhonus was researching in his own library. He came across a large book of fables and legends. The book covered everything from the First Builders to the structure on Galant 5 to Mythrans. But what intrigued him most was the story of the Nexus of Imagination. Now, this book had been passed through Baron's family for many generations. When he turned the page at the end of the story, and small piece of an old map fell out. It showed him the first clue to finding the legendary Nexus of Imagination! He immediately informed his good friend, the builder and inventor Doctor Overbuild. Not surprisingly, this immediately caught the doctor's attention, as he eagerly sought to expand the limits on imagination. You see, if this legendary source of pure imagination was found, the imagination would allow so much more could be created than minifigures had ever dreamed! With the exception of the mythical First Builders, of course. They set out in their spaceship, the Venture Koi, to find the Nexus of Imagination for the good of all minifigures. However, they soon ran into a roadblock with the first clue. It mentioned, among other things, that the next part of the clue was located at nowhere other than the fabled structure on Galant5. Unfortunately, this structure was only fabled. There was only one minifigure (fabled, of course) who knew where this was. This was the brave warrior Duke Exeter. Duke Exeter's whereabouts were only known by the infamous space pirate Hael Storm, so the duo set out to find Hael Storm. Once they found him, he led them to Duke Exeter, who in turn led them to the structure on Galant5. The piece of the map owned by Baron Typhonus, the piece of the map that was in Hael Storm's possession when he was found, and the piece at Galant5 that Duke Exeter led everyone to all came together to become a guide to find the Nexus of Imagination. Alas! There were many planets in many systems that they had to travel to to find where the mechanism in the map worked. During this journey, Baron Typhonus, exhausted with the disappointment their fruitless efforts had brought, slowly began to lose his sanity. One incident that helped contribute to this was when he learned that the First Builders had set up rules for the Nexus of Imagination. Things created by this pure source of imagination should be limited to a certain extent, said the rules. Then, one day, at long last, they came upon the Nimbus System. They tried the mechanism in the map on planet Crux, and they had found the Nexus of Imagination! They landed at an abandoned temple on the strange, cube-shaped planet, and found the base of the source itself! The Crux Explorers, as they were called, immediately began testing its creative powers. Hael Storm imagined a new pirate ship; Duke Exeter imagined a new castle; Doctor Overbuild imagined a small puppy, who immediately jumped out of the Nexus! Then, without a second thought, Baron Typhonus imagined a hideous spider to demonstrate that there didn't need to be rules. However, the spider dragged Baron into the Nexus of Imagination, and the dark imagination *sniff* *tear* corrupted it. The creative powers were lost forever. The corrupted imagination, now known as the Maelstrom, blew up the planet Crux. The remaining three Crux Explorers were trapped on a hunk of rock from the planet, as it floated through space. Fortunately, the Doc found one small last shard of the Nexus. He and the other two, along with their new colleague Vanda Darkflame, former assistant of Baron Typhonus, vowed to protect this last shard of imagination from the Maelstrom and the creatures and minifigures it had infected, known as Stromlings. These four, now known as the Nexus Force, are gathering minifigures from all across the universe to help push back the Maelstrom and save imagination." "No wonder the street crier didn't tell me!" I laughed. "So, my job is to fight the Stromlings?" "Indeed, it is!" replied Sky Lane, her voice a little hoarse from the long story. "How many other minifigures will be there?" I began to worry about Shining Armor Industries' place in the Nimbus System. "Thousands, so you won't be alone," she smiled. I sighed with relief. "Well, thank you for taking the time to tell me the story! I'll catcha later!" "Will do!" she said as she got up and started towards the control room. 'Chapter 3' Part 1: First Maelstrom Encounters After a few weeks, I began to long for fresh air again. The same day became my life as it seemed to keep repeating itself. The only exception was Bob, the funny guy. I never could figure out where he got all of that humor from... After about a month of travel, the first excitement finally came. "Attention, all passengers: we have just entered the Nimbus System!" Sky Lane cheerily spoke over the loudspeaker. The ship erupted in cheering, applause, laughter, and celebration. The news boosted everyone's spirits. The next day, we were approching Nimbus Station, when we encountered a large problem. A large Maelstrom vortex was blocking the way to Nimbus Station. The ship began to shake, and everyone immediately ceased their previous activities. "We could have problems here..." I heard Sky Lane say to Bob. "What's wrong?" I worriedly asked as I bounced over to them. "We'll never be able to get either around or through that vortex of Mael..." Sky Lane was immediately cut off by a violent jolt of the ship. All of the sudden, Maelstrom gas started pouring in to the bottom of the ship and corroding vital parts of the ship. The other passengers panicked, some screaming while running around aimlessly with their arms flailing. "Oh, isn't this a sight of brave volunteers to save imagination..." I complained sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Bob burst out laughing at the remark, while Sky Lane answered it with a worried expression. After seeing Sky's face, Bob abruptly halted his fit of laughter and replaced his smile with a straight face. It was my turn to chuckle. The ship's repairmen immediately set to work on repairing the damages to the ship, standing on rafters and hanging down from steel cables, as not to touch the sea of Maelstrom at the bottom of the ship. Sky Lane hurried over to the intercom to say, "Calm down, everyone; we are near Avant Gardens. Everyone go search for rocket parts around the ship, and try to build one and launch in it to Avant. You'll be safe there." She turned off the speakers before muttering "relatively". I went around to go get the parts myself. I began to wonder: what would happen to me, and how would krom get here and find me? I guess I'll have to work the kinks out when I get there... Part 2: Avant Gardens I had collected nine different parts for rockets before I realized that I only needed three. "Oh well," I thought. "You can never have too many rockets..." I chuckled to myself. I said my farewells and "I hope we meet again"s to Sky Lane and Bob, and prepared for my departure. I built all three types of rockets, found an open launch pad, and blasted off to Avant Gardens with the crowd. It was a short trip down to Avant Gardens. I was in awe all of the way. The sight of green, grassy hills of Avant Gardens against the backdrop of the infinite stars was breathtaking. However, I had to snap out of my state of mesmerisation when I got close enough to the world. I spotted the large white landing pad below me, and slowed down. I banked sharply upward, jumped out of my rocket, and looked around at my surroundings as the rocket flew into my backpack. This was it! I was finally here! I got that feeling that you always get when you go on vacation and get the chance to explore your new environment. The air smelled slightly smokey, and I could hear swords clashing from over the pointed treetops. I advanced from the clearing towards a rather depressed-looking minifigure with gray clothes, a backpack, red spikey hair, hands glowing purple, a band-aid over his eye, and his head hung low. I quickened my approach as I drew nearer. "What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?" "Infected! All of them!" he wailed. He threw his purple hands in the air, looked up, and passed out. Luckily, I was right there next to him, and caught him before he reached the ground. I gently shook him and he woke up instantly. "Who was infected? With the Maelstrom?" "*scoffs* You newbies *wheeze* don't know anything!" "Ex-CUSE me? That's because no one tells us!" "I suppose you're right on that one. *cough* Sit down right here," he motioned toward the ground, "and I'll tell you what happened." He sat down on a slab of rock himself. "This building behind me, *cough* or what's left of it, was once a proud Maelstrom Research Facility. *wheeze* Hundreds of Paradox researchers and scientists *wheeze* gathered there daily to perform tests and experiments on corrupted beings. *cough* *cough*" "Paradox?" I interrupted him. "Studs! You don't know about the factions either? *wheeze* Well, I don't have much time to get into that, but I'm sure Epsilon will tell you. *wheeze* And before you ask who he is, I'll get to that in a moment. About the research facility, one day we very foolishly tried to perform an experiment on the Spider Boss; you know, the original spider that *cough* Baron Typhonus summoned." I nodded. "Well, apparantly, *cough* it didn't want to be researched. It set off this huge explosion and *wheeze* ran back to its cave with its minions, the Dark Spiderlings. The explosion infected *wheeze* all of the researchers but myself, who was embarrasingly in the restroom at the time, and PRDX-4, a security mech, who was getting oiled by a researcher who was infected when he ran outside to see what the explosion *cough* was about. The Maelstrom infected half of Avant Gardens, and PRDX-4 and I had to fight our way *cough* *cough* out. After we escaped, the Nexus Force had to send a Sentinel squad to help us defeat the Maelstrom here, as part of the reconstruction plan for Avant *wheeze* Gardens." He spoke slightly grudgingly when he mentioned the part about the Sentinel squad." "So that's why this place is such a mess?" I spoke after I had finished looking around at the purple goo strewn across the grass and the Stromlings emerging from the ground. "Yes. I suppose I've told you what I *cough* can, Epsilon will tell you the rest. He's over *wheeze* there," and he pointed towards a man in blue and white with a laser gun and a jetpack. My eyes grew to the size of apples. "Whoa!" I exclaimed slowly. This guy looked really cool! One problem: the way to him was blocked by a handful of roaming Stromlings. Part 3: Introduction to the Sentinels I thanked this minifigure for his information, though forgot to ask his name. I set out to get to Epsilon. How? Could I outrun the Stromlings? Was it worth the risk? I didn't know how fast they could run... Well, they wouldn't just dematerialize before my eyes; I had to do something about them. I made a break for it. Unfortunately, they noticed me coming, and charged me. I hardly stopped long enough to throw a punch at each before continuing running. To my surprise, they crumbled into purple bricks at the punches. Threat removed. I continued to Epsilon, and asked him, "Are you Epsilon Starcracker?" "Well, I'll be darned if I'm not!" he replied jovially. "And who might you be?" "Maestro35, fresh off of the Venture Explorer, at your service!" I saluted him. "Then I suppose you don't have a weapon?" I thought about it for a moment, then realized the burning truth and nodded. "I should have guessed. Wisp Lee shouldn't have sent you over here without a weapon." "Wisp Lee?" I inquired. "The grumpy one in need of serious medical attention?" Epsilon laughed out loud. "Yes, yes, that's Wisp. Anyway, I think I have some weapons here that you can pick from... Ah yes, here. A shortsword, spear, or hammer?" I almost fell over from laughing at the prospect of fighting with a hammer. "Hahaha, I think I'll take the sword!" "Then the sword it is!" he said as he handed me a Basic Shortsword, my first weapon ever. "Wisp Lee spoke of factions. What are they?" I asked with much curiosity. "Have a seat on the ground, and I'll tell you." I did as he beckoned. "Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth upon this continent a new nation, conceived in liberty and dedicated to the propostition that all men are created equal." I looked desperately confused. "LOLOLOLOL, gotcha! I just made that up as I went along!" He laughed as if he had just seen the funniest slapstick routine ever. I laughed along nervously. "Hehehe he he... he... he." After a good thirty seconds of uproaring laughter, he finally subsided. "Phew, that one was good!" "Ahem, the factions?" "Ah, yes, yes, of course. You see, after the three remaining Crux Explorers teamed up with Vanda Darkflame to become the Nexus Force, they could not agree on a way to protect the shard. So they created factions. Doctor Overbuild created the Assembly, dedicated to defeating the Maelstrom through creative powers and building. Hael Storm created the Venture League, specializing in head-on, brute force tactics to defeating the Maelstrom. Duke Exeter created the Sentinel faction, focused on skillfully offending and defending as situations predict. Vanda Darkflame established the Paradox, for researching the Maelstrom to defeat it from within. Not like they've had any luck... Just look at this place!" "I see. So you're a Sentinel?" "Yes, I am the scout for the squadron headed by Commander Beck Strongheart, second-in-command to Duke himself." "Whoa!" "Yes, it's quite an honor! Speaking of him, I believe that you should speak to him now. He's beyond that camper, yonder." Camper!? What's a camper doing hoisted up on a wall in the middle of a battlefield!? Epsilon Starcracker read my confusion and said, "It's only makeshift." I nodded. "Well, thank you very much, I'll be heading off then!" "Farewell, and good luck!" Epsilon called after me as I bounced away. 'Chapter 4' Part 1: The Monument Dilemna Category:Stories Based on Players Category:Current Gameplay Era Category:maestro35 Category:Incomplete Stories Category:Stories Story Poll Would you like to see throughout the remainder of the story: Deviations from the existing storyline and wildcards all along? Stick to the story and write it just like in the actual game?